


soar

by rose_petals_and_chocolate



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, based off a tiktok comment by @kageyamas_juicy_tit, dont judge me for the ending it was written at 3 am, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_petals_and_chocolate/pseuds/rose_petals_and_chocolate
Summary: based off of the following comment i saw on a tiktok: oh poor karasuno. Finding out he was never happy playing with him, years later watching him play on MSBY Jackels to see him flying so much higherif you’re reading this, it was very much rushed and im sorry
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 15





	soar

**Author's Note:**

> tfw you spend 20 minutes formatting it and it gets ruined so you have to do it AGAIN
> 
> this is the second fucking time 😭😭😭😭 i clicked the “post” and literally all the work i did eith thr formatting was GONE
> 
> you could very much tell that i know absolutely nothing about volleyball. oh well.

Shoyo hated high school. It was boring, his grades were never phenomenal, and it was exhausting having to keep his carefully crafted mask on for three years. He wasn’t happy, at that point, it was rare for him to get legitimately happy.

He loved his volleyball team, especially in first year, but he hated the matches. He hated being the decoy. He told his teammates that it was fine, that being the decoy was great anyway, since he got to play anyway, that he loved the feeling of flying, but in reality, he hated that feeling. He did love flying, but he despised when he went for the ball fully thinking it was going to come to him, only for it go to go Tanaka or Asahi instead. He didn’t want to be the decoy, no, he wanted to be the ace. He never flied as high as he could. If he wasn’t the ace anyway, then what was the point of jumping as high as he could? He would just get tired more quickly, and it wasn’t like it was guaranteed he would get the ball anyway.

Shoyo understood that he couldn’t be the ace in first year. He couldn’t receive well, and his only thing was jumping high. So he waited ‘till second year, when he had improved more. But the ace position went to Tanaka. Shoyo didn’t want to give up just yet, so he practiced and practiced, overworking himself at some points. Kageyama had to keep him in check with that. When third year rolled around, Shoyo finally allowed himself to relax a little bit, stop working himself so hard. He practically had the position already. So he relaxed, still practicing every day, but doing other things as well. Shoyo remembered the day that things had all gone downhill clearly, like it was still yesterday.

————————————————————————————————————————  
“Everyone, come here! We’re discussing positions for this year! Kageyama, you’re gonna stay the setter! Tsukki, you’ll stay as middle blocker! Hinata-“ Yamaguchi paused, looking at Shoyo for a moment, thinking. Shoyo’s eyes lit up, this was finally going to be the year he was ace! He knew he’d get the position, he was one of, if not the strongest players on the team! “You’ll stay as a middle blocker as well, you’ll still be our decoy! Ito,” Yamaguchi said, looking at one of the second years. “You’ll be our ace, the wing spiker. Do a good job, ok?” Yamaguchi said, smiling.

“You got it! Thanks,” Ito spoke, sort of shyly. All Shoyo could feel was numb. He’d spent 2 years working himself to the bone, just to stay a decoy? To be upstaged by a second year? He almost chuckled at the irony. He knew he should’ve felt bad, but he thought about Ito. Ito couldn’t jump as high as him, Ito couldn’t fly, Ito couldn’t pinpoint exactly where there wasn’t any players, Shoyo thought scornfully.

—————————————————————————————————————————  
Shoyo brought himself out of his thoughts, and back to his homework. He was in college now, and all he had to focus on was passing this class. He was a senior, and graduation was right around the corner. Besides, he had to graduate from college. He had been contacted by the MSBY Black Jackals, a pro volleyball team. Finishing up his homework, he stuffed it back in his bag and called Kageyama.

He hadn’t talked to his boyfriend in a while (a while being 2 days), and he missed him. Kageyama had went to play for Japan’s national volleyball team a few months ago, and Shoyo was very disappointed that Kageyama couldn’t be there for his graduation in a few weeks. Eh, at least Natsu would be there. Shoyo zoned back in at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice.

“Tobio! Hi! Guess what? I got contacted by the MSBY Black Jackals! I’m gonna go pro! Isn’t that great? Wow, I’m so excited!”

“Yeah-uh-that’s great, Shoyo,” Kageyama said, not knowing what else to say. Shoyo knew he wasn’t being mean, he was still just bad at talking to people.

“How’s your team? Did you win your last match?” Shoyo didn’t have time to watch the streams of Kageyama’s matches as much as he’d like to, he had to focus on schoolwork and all that.

“Yeah, we won. Spiker still doesn’t jump as high as you, though.” Kageyama said, sounding like he was tired. He only said stuff like that when he was tired or drunk.

“Aww, thanks! You should go to sleep. It’s-“ He looked at the time- “1:09, wow. Anyway, night, love you!” Shoyo hung up before he could protest. He should get to sleep as well. Climbing into bed, he thought of seeing Natsu again in a few weeks for his graduation. Smiling at the thought, he went to sleep.

———————————————TIMESKIP——————————————————

3 years later, Shoyo climbed out of bed at 4:30 AM at the sound of his alarm. Practice started at 6, and he had a game at 10. It was a big one. It was the last game of the season for the MSBY Black Jackals. They’d been undefeated, but the team they were playing against was tough. It was an especially big game for Shoyo, as his old team from first year were coming to watch. Shoyo was excited to see them, but still really nervous. He had to impress them, especially Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. They were the ones who had chosen to put Ito as the ace in his 3rd year. Shoyo knew that Yamaguchi had chosen Ito to boost his self confidence, because Yamaguchi himself had struggled with that, but he couldn’t help but resent him a bit, even though it was unfair. It’s not like Yamaguchi knew that he’d dulled Shoyo’s spark.

Shoyo threw on his team jacket and ran outside, jumping on his bike and biking to the court. He walked in and greeted his teammates, grinning. All of his nerves for the game washed away when he saw his teammates. He knew they’d always have his back, and they could rely on him. He was their ace, after all. Shoyo started practicing, not thinking about the game later.

When 10:00 finally rolled around, Shoyo found himself walking onto the court with his teammates, fire in his eyes. He pushed away the thoughts of his old team, putting all his nerves aside. They were going to win this. As the whistle was blown signaling the start of the match, Shoyo ran in, momentarily looking aside to his old teammates, studying them. Just as quick as he looked he looked away, focusing on the game. /We’re going to win!/ Shoyo repeated to himself, his fire growing and growing, until it went to a bonfire, then a forest fire. After 2 wild sets, resulting in the Black Jackals winning one, they were finally on their final set. Most of the set sped by, and suddenly, the score was even. The next team to score a point won. In that moment, everyone’s attention was on Shoyo. He made eye contact with the setter and nodded. This was his moment. Shoyo ran to where the ball would go and he /jumped/.

—————————————————————————————————————————

All Tadashi could think about in that moment was how Shoyo glided through the air, how he made it look effortless. He wanted to look away, but he couldn’t. Tadashi realized that he made a mistake in third year. Sure, as the decoy he flew, but as the ace, he _soared_ His team depended on him to save the ball and hit the spikes and he didn’t disappoint them. After Hinata landed after the jump, Tadashi looked at his former teammates, all of them awestruck, save for Kageyama. Kageyama knew what his boyfriend could do, and in that moment, pride shown in his eyes.

—————————————————————————————————————————

The game ended, and the Black Jackals won. Shoyo drank the rest of his water and walked up to where the rest of his old team was.

“Tobio! I missed you!” Shoyo exclaimed from behind his boyfriend, jumping up to hang off his shoulders. Shoyo turned Tobio’s head and gave him a peck on the lips and jumped down. Shoyo turned to the rest of his team. “Everyone! Oh my god, I missed you guys so much! You were basically the ones who got me here!”

“Shoyooooooo! That was so cool! You jumped even higher than the net!” Noya said, excited.

“I know! I think that was my highest jump yet!” Shoyo yelled, not putting up a persona like he used to. His excitement was genuine, and it showed. Shoyo turned to Suga, looking between him and Daichi. “Are you guys still together? I haven’t seen any of you in such a long time!”

“Oh, of course! I wouldn’t let him break up with me!” Suga jokingly said, laughing. Daichi grinned and hooked an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder.

Yamaguchi took the moment of silence to speak up. “Um- Hinata-, can I talk to you in p-private? It’s totally ok if you don’t want to, though!” Shoyo’s smile somewhat faded, and he took a breathe.

“Of course! There should be a place over here!” Shoyo walked into a private corner, gesturing for Yamaguchi to follow him.

“Hinata...I’m-sorry. For not putting you as ace in third year. It was kind of a crappy thing to do to put Ito as ace to boost his confidence. I didn’t think about how you would feel. And-and I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. God, I was such a shitty captain,” Yamaguchi said, tearing up a little bit. How could he be so stupid? He put Ito in to lift him up, oblivious to the fact that he was tearing another teammate down. Ennoshita should’ve never picked him.

“I forgive you. You were just trying to help your teammate be better. That doesn’t really sound like something a shitty captain would do. You were a great captain!” Shoyo spoke, grinning genuinely. Yamaguchi nodded and they walked back, both in a better mood.

“Hinata’s team won, we’re all back together, let’s get some drinks!” Suga shouted, followed by cheers from Tanaka and Noya. One they arrived at the bar and they all got their drinks, Shoyo smiled and looked around him. He made up with Yamaguchi, and the big game was finally over. He didn’t have anything to stress about anymore. Shoyo did cheers with everyone and took a drink, finally with a completely clear mind.

**Author's Note:**

> don’t judge me for the ending, it was rushed and made at 3 am and im ✨tired✨ also if you happen to be @kageyamas_juicy_tit on tiktok im sorry this was so shittily written


End file.
